Blanket Asiana
by Rheacho
Summary: Sungmin mengapus beberapa kata di dalam update-an blognya mengenai Blanket Asiana. Apa yang membuat ia menghapus kata-katanya itu?/"Bagaimana kalau mereka menuntutku Hyung?" Sungmin panik./"Lakukan saja perintahku Minnie-ya "/KYUMIN/BL/DRABBLE/DLDR!


**Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

**.**

**BL**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Sorry For Many TYPO(S)**

.

.

"Sungmin-aaaaaahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Di twitter dan facebook bahkan instagram dan semua media sosial sedang membicarakan update-an dari blog mu!"

Lelaki manis yang kebetulan sedang memegang gadget hitamnya hanya bisa terpelongo tidak mengerti. Hyung cantiknya terus saja berteriak meneriaki update-an blog-nya mengenai latihan di Namsan kemarin yang cuacanya sangat dingin. Memang, apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti ketika sang Hyung cantiknya duduk terburu-buru di sampingnya.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau sudah menghapus update-an mu hari ini di blog-mu?" Tanya Heechul waspada ketika ia sudah duduk menghadap Sungmin dengan kaki sebelah kanan ia angkat ke sofa.

Lelaki manis yang bernama Sungmin itu hanya bisa menggeleng tak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa sih? Batinnya.

"Lebih baik di hapus sebelum kau masuk penjara!" Ucap Heechul sembari menekan kata 'penjara' dalam kata-katanya.

"OMO Hyung! Apa maksud mu?! aku tidak mengerti.. Kenapa aku harus masuk penjara? Apa salah ku?" Balas Sungmin sedikit tidak terima dengan pernyataan Heechul.

Heechul berdecak kesal. "Lebih baik kau baca lagi update-an blog-mu secara perlahan. Setelah itu kau tengok twitter mu dan cek semua media sosial yang kau gunakan."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Ia bahkan hanya menggunakan dua dari sekian banyaknya media sosial yang ia gunakan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Ia buka dan baca kembali update-annya di blog pribadinya. Tidak ada yang salah -sebenarnya- dengan update-annya. Hanya fotonya saja yang kelewat menggemaskan disana. Mungkin Heechul Hyung sirik terhadapnya. Batinnya sedikit mengejek.

Heechul masih tetap tak beranjak dari kursinya. Menuntut Sungmin untuk segera membuka twitter pribadi-nya yang sudah sangat berdebu karna jarang di buka.

Langkah pertama yang Sungmin lakukan adalah mengecek siapa saja yang memfollownya akhir akhir ini. Melihat mention dari siapa saja yang masuk ke twitter pribadinya. Dan dengan sangat tidak cantiknya ia ternganga ketika update-an blog-nya sudah tersebar luas di twitter! Apalagi kata-kata yang Memberitahukan bahwa ia mendapatkan blanket itu dari perbangannya dengan pesawat Asiana. Matilah ia!

Tiba-tiba rasa takut mengerubunginya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sangat takut…

Dengan mata kelincinya, ia menatap Heechul berharap belas kasihnya.

"Heechul Hyung~ apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucapnya penuh rasa takut.

Dalam hatinya, Heechul ingin sekali tertawa menertawakan kepolosan dongsaeng imutnya ini. Suruh siapa ia terlalu polos membeberkan yang sebenarnya aib untuknya. Ia bisa saja membeli blanket yang ia suka. Tapi….yah~ mau diapakan…Sungmin sudah terlanjur mengambil blanket itu.

"Hyung~~ bagaimana ini?"

"Ehheum~" Heechul berdehem. "Begini, lebih baik kau telpon ke pihak Asiana dan meminta maaf telah meminjam dan lupa mengembalikan blanketnya."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menuntutku Hyung?" Sungmin panik.

"Lakukan saja perintahku Minnie-ya~"

Baru saja Sungmin akan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Heechul, tiba-tiba saja satu persatu member berkumpul di dekat Sungmin dan Heechul. Manatap aneh pada dua makhluk cantik SJ ini.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa wajah Sungmin Hyung terlihat panik, Hyung?" Tanya si pemilik senyum gummy pada Heechul.

"Tidak ada masalah." Jawab Heechul santai.

"Ada apa Sungmin-ah?" Si tubuh tambun mulai merasa penasaran.

Sungmin menggeleng panik. Ia masih menggenggam gadget hitam di dadanya. Membuka kembali blognya dan menghapus kata-kata terakhir yang terdapat di update-an-nya itu.

Satu masalah selesai. Sekarang harus menelpon pihak Asiana.

"Apa kalian memiliki nomer telepon pihak Asiana?" Tanya Sungmin polos memasang wajah penuh belas kasihan.

Mereka semua menggeleng. Sungmin pasrah. Ia akan menunggu saja sampai pihak Asiana menelponnya dan meminta ganti rugi. Tapi….

BRUK!

Pintu kamar seseorang tertutup dengan sangat keras. Menampilkan sesosok lelaki jangkung yang tampan dengan mengenakan celana dan kaos santainya. Tak lupa sang 'istri' kebanggaan tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Lelaki itu menatap kebawah dari lantai atas. Menatap kesal kearah orang orang yang sedang berkumpul mengerubungi 'istri' kehidupan nyatanya.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?!" Ia mendengus dan melipat tangannya di sekitar dada.

"AAAAAH! Dasar Cho Kyuhyun brengsek! Sungmin sedang kesusahan! Dan seharusnya kau tidak usah bersantai seperti orang autis!" Sambar Heechul kesal.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan aku yang sedang bersantai?"

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja mendapat deathglare dari para Hyungdeul-nya pun langsung diam. Melangkahkan kakinya kebawah dan langsung mengusir semua hyungdeulnya untuk bergeser.

"Ada apa Minnie-ya~? Kenapa kau sedih, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengusap pucuk pirang kepala Sungmin.

"Apa kau lihat twitter? Atau beberapa sosial media yang kau gunakan?" Heechul menjawab.

"Tadi aku log in sebentar di twitter ku."

"Apa kau lihat update-an kekasihmu di blog pribadinya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Semua member kecuali Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung membuka twitternya. Mereka terkaget karena update-an Sungmin yang bisa di bilang terlalu jujur itu.

"Blanket Asiana?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Padahal aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak mengambil blanket itu. Tapi apa? Kau malah mengambilnya Hyung…" Sembur Donghae dan segera mendapatkan deathglare dari Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau dengan polosnya menenteng itu tampa memasukannya ke tas mu?" Ucap Siwon ikut campur.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak sih? Sungmin sedang dalam kesulitan. Kalian sama sekali tidak membantu!" Heechul mulai mengomel.

"Sayang~ lain kali jangan terlalu jujur untuk mengutaran apa yang terjadi. Kau hanya perlu menyembunyikannya. Seperti kita di depan umum. Aku kan sudah bilang ketika di bandara untuk memasukan blanket itu ke tas-mu. Tapi kau malah menentengnya. Banyak fans yang memotretmu dan mengabadikan blanket Asiana mu itu. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan menelpon pihak Asian-nya untukmu. Ayo~"

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Tunggu Kyu~ apa kau punya nomer telpon pihak Asiana?"

"Apapun untuk mu sayang~"

.

.  
"Dengan Asiana Airline ,ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Mulai terdengar sapaan dari seberang telpon. Suara seorang wanita yang terdengar lembut dan juga ramah.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melirik kearah kekasih manisnya yang sedang ketakutan. "Tenang sayang" Ucapnya pelan seraya mengusap pucuk kepala orang yang paling ia sayang.

Orang-orang yang terdapat tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa menggeleng resah. 'Menjijikan sekali magnae itu' batin mereka berbarengan.

"Oh ya~ Saya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun dari Super Junior. Anda kenal saya kan Noona?"

"Ten-tentu saya kenal anda, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Begini, maafkan kekas-maksudku Sungmin Hyung ku karena sudah mengambil blanket milik Asiana."

Cukup lama di seberang telpon tak merespon. Tapi setelah itu, terdengar suara tarikan nafas dari sana.

"Begini tuan, anda tenang saja. Blanket itu memang sengaja di sediakan untuk para penumpang. Jadi, jika ada penumpang yang mengambil blanket itu, tidak masalah untuk kami." Jelas pihak Asiana ramah.

"Oh…terimakasih Noona atas penjelasannya. Sungmin Hyung-ku sangat menyukai blanketnya. Ia bilang itu hangat. Terimakasih banyak."

Akhirnya semua bernafas lega. Kyuhyin tersenyum lembut pada kekasih manisnya. Dan si kekasih manis, hanya bisa mengusap dada karena rasa lega. Tak beda jauh dengan semua para member.

"Kau selamat Sungmin Hyung.." Timpal Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Berkat Kyuhyunnie~ terimakasih."

"Tidak gratis sayang~" Bisik Kyuhyun. "Malam ini, blanket itu harus jadi saksi kemesraan kita." Lanjutnya.

Dan blussssss~

Sungmin merona.

.  
FIN

.

.

Gaje kah? kkk~ sebenernya saya buat ini udah lama. cuman lupa blom di share dan blon di edit -_- XD

inilah yang ada di fikiran saya pas tau updatean Ming di blognya ada yang dia hapus beberapa. mengenai blanket asiana tentunya. abaikan aja yah hal hal gajelasnya. XD

terimakasih udah mau baca ^^

**Rhea!**


End file.
